New friendS in gakuen alice
by Chalice07
Summary: dikelas mikan muncul seseorang musid pindahan bernama Flea hakame, dia menggunakan alice pedang. gadis yang cukup dikatakan aneh. akankah masalah mikan hadapin dikemudian hari dapat terbantu jika murid pindahan itu muncul? /bad summary/ HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 : a friends and valentine day

_Chalice07 : bagi yang mengetahui saya di fictionpress yang di cartegori manga dan ada nama saya pasti tahu saya, juga yang di fanfiction yang GC new member pasti tahu saya juga... dan saya Cuma ngomong satu hal..._

_Mikan : siapa mahluk ini, hotaru? *nunjuk chalice07*_

_Hotaru : mahluk itu adalah author kita sekarang di cerita gak jelas paling gak jelas di dunia ini ( bagi ku), author paling payah diantara yang lain , paling gak berguna, author paling sarap, dan suka nangis gak jelas kaya orang disamping saya._

_Mikan : hooo... *gak nyadar *_

_Chalice07 : saya lagi niat mau buat fanfiction gakuen alice, jadi maklumkan saya jika cerita ini gak jelas ,aneh , tulisannya ambruradul , ngaco , bikin kepala pusing. Saya author baru disini soalnya ( reader : halah, apanya. Buktinya kamu sudah menjauhin chapter GC mu. / chalice07 : tapi aku baru disini baru 1 bulan bukan 3 bulan atau berapa / readers : terserah *sweatdrop*) dan ini fanfiction gakuen saya yang pertama._

_Mikan : ne, author-sama. Nanti ceritanya seperti apa?_

_Chalice07 : mungkin agak ada samanya dengan komik alice gakuen, walau sebenarnya saya memang rencana awalnya hanya menambah character baru dan membuat tambahan cerita baru walau Cuma sedikit. Ada 2 OC disini, pertama Sifatnya sangat cuek, dan hampir seperti natsume sifatnya ( apa boleh buat saya paling suka sifat cool, dingin ,cuek , dan acuh tak acuh.) jadi maafkan saya,yang pasti OC satu saya bakal jadi korban sering ditarik OC 2 saya. Dan yang kedua dia gadis yang periang tapi agak sadis jika sudah marah dan sering menarik OC satu ke group mikan , karena khawatir si OC 1 gak pernah punya teman gara-gara terlalu anti-sosial. dan membuat masalah._

_Mikan : *senang* teman baru, asyik ada teman baru._

_Chalice07 : benar ada teman baru mikan, teman baru *ikut-ikutan senang*_

_Hotaru : *menyiapkan baka gun dan menembak dua mahluk yang sama idiotnya* baiklah aku disclaimernya karena dua mahluk ini mati. ( chalice07 : siapa yang mati? Kita pingsan woi! Jadi gadis dingin amat. / mikan : hotaru jahat, masa aku di bilang mati? *cry* / hotaru : *menghela nafas dan siapkan bakagun lagi* / chalice07 & mikan : *kabur*)_

_Disclaimer : Gakuen alice bukan milik chalice07, dia hanya mau menambah chara buatannya ke dalam cerita gakuen dan menambah sedikit cerita tambahan. Jadi jangan salah sangka jika dia hampir memplagiat nya ( ini bukan plagiat tapi hanya menambahkan *cry* dan gakuen alice milik higuchi tachibana.)_

_Warning : GaJe, mungkin agak OOC , Ada sedikit lebaynya, aneh, bikin sakit kepala, DLL._

_Pairing ( inti ) : natsumexmikan , OcxOC._

* * *

**Mikan POV**

Hari ini dikelasku kedatangan murid baru, katanya dia seorang cewe (bukan luna lho, ingat bukan kouzumi luna.) padahal seminggu yang lalu ada murid pindahan tapi saya gak bisa menjadikannya teman, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa kan, karena dia terlalu anti-sosial banget dan sifatnya juga hampir sama seperti natsume cuman dia jarang bicara dan gak menyebalkan kaya natsume. Dia lelaki yang masuk ke (maksudnya yang lagi dibicarakan mikan, OC1 saya laki-laki) dangerous class kaya natsume. Baiklah saya akan menceritakan kapan murid pindahan yang saya bicarakan itu ( maksudnya OC 1) selagi menunggu murid pindahan datang.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

* * *

**Seminggu yang lalu.**

"ne, hotaru. Katanya ada murid baru lho" panggil mikan ke hotaru sahabatnya. Hotaru langsung menoleh ke mikan dan berkata " saya tahu itu juga , Baka-mikan" sambil menembak mikan dengan baka-gun.

**Bakan...bakan...bakan... (kalau gak salah suaranya kaya gitu)**

Mikan terlempar karena tembakan baka-gunnya hotaru. " hotaru, kau jahat sekali saya kan Cuma kasih tahu *cry*" ucap mikan sambil menangis, hotaru tidak memedulikannya dia tetap melanjutkan membuat sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka memunculkan guru mereka narumi-sensei. Yang bagi author dan sebagian murid disana dia gay *di hajar narumi* "anak-anak duduk, kalian kedatangan murid baru" perintah narumi. Dan semua murid menurutinnya karena gak mau jadi korban pheromone narumi.

"ayo kau masuklah" panggil narumi. Dan seorang lelaki berrambut hitam bermata silver masuk kedalam kelas 1-B yang dikatakan terlalu brutal (kalau gak salah) dan juga bisa dibilang dia tampan.

"tampannya" bisik seorang gadis, "iya dia tampan banget" bisik satunya lagi dan terdengar suara berbisik yang cukup keras dan banyak yang berbisik " dia keren sekali" " aku mau nih jadi pacarnya" "kyaaa! Tampannya" " siapa ya namanya, pengen tahu nih"

Suara berbisik itu mengganggu ketenang kelas itu dan si murid baru dia terlihat terganggu dengan suara itu. " silakan berkenalan" ucap narumi dengan suara gemetar. " diamlah kau, idiot. Aku juga tahu walau kau gak memberitahunya" balas murid baru dengan sadistic face. Semua murid langsung diam gak nyangka murid baru sifatnya sangat... yah begitulah... sedangkan narumi membeku, mikan hanya sweatdroped dan melirik kesampingnya ' kelihatannya ada yang mirip dengan natsume sifatnya mengatakan hal menyebalkan' pikir mikan, natsume hanya tidur dengan sebuah buku menutupin wajahnya, ruka hanya sweatdropped, hotaru dia tidak peduli.

Dan kelas langsung heboh karen banyak yang teriak "KYAAAAA! Kerennya" "keren sekali!" "kyaaaa!"

Karena gak tahan dengan suara itu dia meminta narumi saja yang kenalkan. " woi, Aku gak mau mengenalkan diriku, kau saja yang kenalkan " ucap murid baru itu dengan tidak sopan ( murid yang kurang ajar) narumi tentu saja kesal tapi dia tetap kesal walau dalam hatinya ' lihat saja kau hari ini boleh ku biarkan tapi besok gak kuberi ampun dengan pheromone ku!'

"dia namanya Azusa Kurosaki, dia pengguna alice kegelapan ( murni buatan saya)" ucap narumi mengenalkan azusa (namanya kaya nama perempuan), " azusa, duduk di depan natsume ( kubuat kosong), tentu saja azusa menurutinnya dia malas berdiri lama-lama, setelah dia duduk suara teriakan histeris muncul lagi "KYAAAA! Cara berjalannya keren banget!" "gaya bicaranya juga hampir sama seperti natsume" "KYAAAA" suara teriakan histeris itu membuat azusa kesal "KYA! KYA! KYA! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? ITU SANGAT MENGGANGU!" teriaknya tapi anehnya terdengar dua suara, ya, natsume juga terganggu karena tidurnya terganggu. Dan tentu saja banyak teriak histeris " Kyaaa! Mereka sama-sama teriak dengan gaya cool" "Azusa-kun, natsume-kun saya mau jadi pacar anda!" "Kyaaa! Azusa-kun keren" sedangkan kedua orang ini tidak peduli teriakan itu mereka saling pandang dengan death glare. " beraninya kau mengikutin suara ku" ucap mereka bersamaan dan mereka berdua saling kesal, terjadilah pertarungan dikelas. Dan hasilnya seri, what! Seri? Sekuat itukah dia? Ya dia sama kuatnya dengan natsume.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –END-**

* * *

Dan murid baru itu cuman dengan 1 hari sudah banyak penggemarnya dan fansclubnya, ada juga yang mau jadi anak buah ( sama seperti natsume, ada anak buahnya) tapi dia menolaknya dengan dingin. Sepertinya kuakhirin deh ceritaku karena murid barunya sudah datang.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan melihat murid barunya datang, gadis yang cantik sekali dan manis, rambutnya berwarna biru laut, matanya berwarna topaz, rambutnya diikat 1 kesamping dengan ikat rambut berbentuk pedang sangat cantik kalau dilihat.

"kalian kedatangan murid baru, namanya Flea Hakame. Alicenya adalah pedang ( murni buatanku jadi maklum jika GaJe)" ucap narumi sambil mengenalkan gadis bernama flea itu " Salam kenal semuanya" ucap Flea dengan ceria 'wah gadis itu periang sekali, berbeda dengan seminggu yang lalu' pikir mikan dengan riang. " Flea-chan, kau duduk disamping mikan ( kubuat ada 1 kursi kosong di samping mikan, aslinya tidak ada karena mikan paling pinggir)" ucap narumi sambil menunjuk "ya , narumi sensei" dan Flea berjalan ketempat yang ditunjuk narumi, pas dia didekat azusa.

"Oi, bodoh. Kenapa kau ada disini?" panggil azusa. Flea yang sadar langsung teriak "Wah, azusa kurosaki lama gak jumpa." Ucap flea. gadis –gadis yang jadi fansclubnya kaget dan ada yang berani bertanya "kau kenal azusa?" "iya tentu saja Ai-chan dan aku teman masa kecil" ucap flea. "A, Ai?" banyak yang kaget. "bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku ai-chan atau ai-san atau ai-kun? Namaku azusa kurosaki, Flea" ucap azusa dengan muka kesal. Dan dalam sekejap banyak ketawa yang paling keras tentunya mikan dong. "dan kenapa kau memanggilku Ai?" tanya azusa dengan muka marah. " A[zusa] [kurosak]i, simpel kan?" ucap flea dengan mengancungkan jempol. Azusa hanya mendeathglarekan flea. "ehem... flea-chan, bisakah kau duduk flea?" tanya narumi dan flea langsung sadar cepat-cepat duduk. "hai, namaku mikan sakura , Flea-chan" ucap mikan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "oh,hai" balas flea dan mereka bersalaman.

"Flea-chan, apa kau tahu besok lagi valentine lho, aku habis dikasih tahu tsubasa senpai" ucap mikan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tentu saja flea juga ikutan berbinar "benarkah? Aku gak tahu lho" ucap flea senang. mereka sama-sama kegirangan sedangkan hotaru hanya mengehela nafas atas tingkah mereka berdua. Tentu saja di tempat hotaru ramai karena banyak teman-teman mikan berbicara sama-sama termasuk flea. " bagaimana kita ke central town untuk melihat cara membuatnya di pabrik coklat sepulang sekolah nanti" usul yuu. "ayo" teriak mereka girang kecuali hotaru.

Mereka ke centraltown untuk melihat cara membuatnya saat mereka membukanya, keadaannya sangat menakutkan dan suram 'p-pabrik apaan ini...' pikir mereka sama dan membeku.

"mari kita tanya ke narumi sensei kenapa laki-laki ketakutan soal valentine day ( terbukti tsubasa dan... saya lupa, malas membolak-balik halaman bisa-bisa pulsa modem saya habis *pelit mode on*) " ucap mikan dan mereka ketempat narumi.

"valentine day? Hmm... disaat para gadis membuat beraneka coklat dengan bahan-bahan special yang membuat effect berbeda" ucap narumi sensei dengan keringat dingin. ' dia bilang effek berbeda?' pikir mereka kebingungan.

"para gadis membuat coklat ditambah dengan kekuatan alicenya sehingga mengakibatkan effek berbeda dan setelah para lelaki menerima coklat, hal mustahil mereka mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi (maaf jika ada yang kurang dan salah, saya susah mengartikan inggris ke indonesia)" jawab narumi sambil menghela nafas. Sedangkan misaki hanya bermuka pucat sambil memegang cangkir berisi kopi panas. " kyaa~ kita akan membuat coklat buatan kita sendiri" ucap mereka bebarengan dengan mata berbinar, "natsume-kun ,ruka-kun kyaa~" ucap sumire dengan mata berbinar-binar, "misaki sensei" ucap nonoko dengan mata berbinar juga.

Sedangkan narumi, misaki dan yuu hanya bermuka pucat mendengarnya. Dan narumi hanya mengehela nafas akan nasib * dihajar narumi* "ngomong-ngomong, flea. Kau musti ke dangerous class untuk mengenalkan dirimu ke teman-teman yang sama dengan mu" ucap misaki, "oh, oke" jawab flea dan pergi dari situ. "Eh, flea masuk dangerous class?" ucap mikan gak percaya, "kalian mendengar nama alicenya mungkin menganggap biasa saja tapi alicenya sangat berbahaya" jawab narumi. 'berbahaya? Memang alicenya flea seperti apa?' pikir mikan kebingungan.

**-Esoknya-**

" aku ingin lihat bagaimana misteri coklat keluar" ucap mikan di setujukan dengan teman-temannya. Koko bertanya pada mikan " hey,hey mikan apa kau sudah tahu kau mau memeberikan pada siapa?" mikan membeku ' siapa yang akan kukasih' pikirnya. Ruka yang sedang bermain dengan usagi (kelincinya). Sadar dan menatap wajah mikan, "semuanya" ucap mikan gugup, "semuanya?" ucap koko , dia dan temannya membentuk kata "tidak terimakasih" "hey memang kenapa jika aku memberikan kesemua orang?" tanya mikan dengan kesal. "kau harus memeilih" jawab koko, "wah aku juga akan memberikannya kesemua orang" ucap flea langsung muncul didepan mikan.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak mikan mengagetkan semua orang dan flea tentunya

"Eh, flea? Kau jangan mengaggetkan ku donk" ucap mikan hampir jantungan karena flea langsung muncul. "eh, maaf~" ucap flea sambil mengulurkan lidahnya dan memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, "ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa ada luka di samping tangan kanan mu?" tanya mikan. "eh? Ooh..." flea dan diam sejenak, "flea?" mikan kebingungan kenapa flea langsung diam. "hehehehe... biasa aku ceroboh menggunakan alice ku~" ucap flea dengan nada berbohong. Hotaru yang mengetahui flea berbohong hanya diam.

"aku dari dulu penasaran dengan alicenya flea, tunjukin donk" rayu mikan dan disusul teman-temannya " ah, ai-chan~, kau jangan membaca buku dekat dekat" ucap flea dan pergi dari situ memeringatin azusa seprti tante-tante ngoceh seolah-olah dia berusaha agar dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan mikan. "bisa kah kau diam, ikan." Jawab azusa kesal. "hei, lelaki dingin. Sudah kukasih tahu namaku flea! Flea hakame!" ucap flea kesal. " lalu? Kau juga kenapa memanggilku ai-chan?" tanya azusa kesal. "karena memanggilmu ai-chan bagiku sangat imut, dan kenapa kau memanggilku ikan? Apa karena aku suka makanan berbau ikan?" tanya flea dengan kesal. "Iya" jawab azusa dengan dingin dan terjadilah pertarungan sesama teman masa kecil. Mikan yang menonton hanya bengong.

* * *

**-tempat yang akan digunakan mereka memasak-**

"menyebalkan! Ai-chan menyebalkan!" ucap flea kesal. "sudah, sudah flea" hibur nonoko. "menyebalkan dasar ai-chan! Lelaki dingin! Iblis! Kepala batu! Keras kepala! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ai-chan BAKA!" umpat flea kesal. "sudah,sudah" hibur anna sambil mengusap kepala flea. "ne, hotaru. Kau membeli bahan-bahan berapa?"tanya mikan. Hotaru menaruhnya dimeja mikan melihatnya membeku ' dunia ku dan hotaru sangat jauh' pikir mikan, "flea, apa baik-baik saja memasukin racun?" tanya nonoko dengan panik. "ini khusus azusa, tenang saja setiap valentine aku memberikannya seperti ini kok dan sentuhan terakhir serpihan pisau (?)" ucap flea sambil memasukin serpihan pisau kedalam adonan coklatnya nonoko yang melihatnya hanya khawatir. Koko yang mengintip melihatnya hanya bertanya kebingungan ketemannya (maaf saya lupa namanya) "mereka membuat apa?" "kubilang itu mereka bukan membuat coklat tapi monster" jawab temannya melihat cara mereka membuat.

**-classroom-**

"semuanya kita sudah selesai~" teriak mikan girang. Tapi kelas kosong "ini gawat! Kelihatannya mereka kabur" ucap sumire " tapi tidak semudah itu kabur dariku!" ucap sumire lagi dan menggunakan alicenya, hotaru juga mencari mereka dengan alatnya, tertinggal mikan dan flea. "hmm... aku tahu dimana azusa pergi" ucap flea dengan senyum iblisnya dan lari untuk memberikan coklat buatannya walau kita bilang itu bukan coklat tapi racun.

Tertinggal mikan dan kita tahu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi (ini sama seperti di komiknya)

Mikan membuat list yang akan dia berikan tertulis dikertas : natsume, ruka, tsubasa senpai... dan saat mikan menulis kata senpai, ruka datang dengan telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Mikan melihatnya kaget dan berkata "ru...ka?"

" sakura?" panggil ruka karena kaget "ruka-pyon apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya mikan "wow, kau menumbuhkan telinga" lanjutnya ruka yang mendengarnya blushing dan memegang telinganya.

"aku tadi lihat ruka masuk kelas ini" "ayo kita lihat" terdengar suara dan mebuat kedua-duanya kaget.

Dan tentu saja mereka ngumpet di kolong bangku " kenapa kau mempunyai telinga kelinci, ruka-pyon?" tanya mikan. "seseorang memasukin coklatnya kemulutku dan alhasil aku mendapatkan telinga ini" ucap ruka dengan frustasi dan depresi, "maaf jika aku melibatkan mu" ucap ruka minta maaf. "tidak apa-apa" jawab mikan. Dan mereka dibawah kolong meja dengan muka blushing berat. 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' pikir mikan sambil blushing berat ' oh iya coklat' lanjutnya. "ruka-pyon" panggil mikan. "ya?" jawabnya "aku..." ucapan mikan terpotong dan langsung memberikan coklat buatannya tapi mengenai muka ruka, "ah, maaf kan aku" ucap mikan panik. "maaf jika aku membuat coklat... tidak ada yang mau coklat ku , ini akan baik-baik saja dengan mu, jadi... orang pertama... yang menerimanya" ucap mikan "...terimakasih" ucap ruka dengan muka blushing, tentu saja mikan juga ikutan blushing.

"aku yakin melihat dia masuk kesini" "tapi disini tidak ada dia, ayo kita kembali" "tidak!" dan sesuana menjadi hening.

Ruka keluar dari kolong meja dan mau keluar dari jendela "ah, aku harus pergi sekarang" "mau kemana kau pergi?" tanya mikan. Tidak ada jawaban dari ruka dan dia pergi dengan loncat dari jendela sedang kan mikan blushing gila-gilaan. 'aku gak nyangka valentine day melebihi dari kupikirkan' pikir mikan sambil memegang pipinya yang merah padam, "aku melihatnya~" ucap seseorang yang membuat mikan kaget. "Flea?" ucap mikan kaget melihat flea sambil memegang sebuah tali dan yang diikat adalah...Azusa? mikan yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropped "yes, aku berhasil mengendalikan azusa dengan coklat ku!" ucap flea girang dan mengakat tangannya keatas dan jarinya menunjuk huruf V atau peace dan background saat flea menunjuk huruf V adalah Victory dan terdapat cahaya kemenangan. Mikan melihatnya hanya bengong.

"kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku berhasil kan?" ucap flea sok tahu. Mikan bengong saja. "aku menjejelkannya dengan coklat ini saat aku dan dia berantem! Flea gadis paling jenius! Sekarang selama setengah jam azusa menjadi boneka ku!" teriak flea berbicara sendiri. Mikan mendengarnya hanya sweatdropped "dan aku melihat kau dan ruka romantis banget~, pasangan yang manis banget, cocok banget kalian berdua pastinya" ucap flea sambil tersenyum nakal.

Mikan yang mendengarnya blushing gila-gilaan "di,dia hanya teman kok" ucap mikan malu-malu, "tenang, tenang jangan malu aku gak bakal bocorkan kok" rayu flea. Dan flea pergi dari tempat sambil menarik azusa yang bermata kosong karena di kendalikan flea. Meninggalkan mikan sendirian dikelas. 'oh, aku banyak kerjaan' ucap mikan sadar dan pergi dari situ.

Sesuana kelas sepi...

.

.

.

.

Ternyata bukan flea saja yang mengintip mereka berduaan tetapi natsume juga, dia berada di loteng kelas lalu dia turun dan menemukan sebungkus coklat buatan mikan diatas meja lalu dia memakannya 'ruka... maukah kau pertama kali menerima coklatku?" terdengar bergema di telinga natsume , tentu saja dia mendengarnya dan melihatnya semua yang dia lihat termasuk pembicaraan flea yang bergema dikepalanya juga ' mikan, kau dan ruka romantis banget~... kalian cocok sekali" kata-kata yang flea katakan ke mikan yang juga ia dengar bergema juga di kepalanya. Natsume terdiam...

.

* * *

"pst.. mikan disini" panggil tsubasa. "eh, tsubasa senpai, tono senpai , dan magane senpai juga?" tanya mikan karena dia kaget melihat mereka bersembunyi. "pst! Kesini cepetan sebelum mereka melihat" bisik tsubasa dengan panik, mikan kebingungan dan masih bengong pada akhirnya ditarik sama 3 kakak kelasnya dan bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak, "eh? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya mikan kebingungan "tolong jangan berisik" "eh?o, oke" jawab mikan. "ah, sudah tenang sekarang" ucap tsubasa lega.

"memang ada apa? Senpai?" tanya mikan. "bukan ada apa-apa, hanya faans girl yang meminta kami menerima coklat mereka dan sebuah barang bermasalah" ucap magane. "tentunya, benda yang menyeramkan" ucap magane frustasi. "eh? Sama seperti ruka-pyon" ucap mikan kebingungan.

"lihat!" ucap tsubasa sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah menjadi ular. "periksa ini" ucap magane sambil membuka topinya rambut atasnya menjadi bunga. "aku yang paling parah" kata tonouchi sambil membuka syal yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Well... hidungnya menjadi mirip babi.

Semua yang melihatnya menahan tawanya "jangan ketawa kalian, sialan!" teriak tono kesal. "jika mereka melihat ini, ini akan menjadi akhir hidupku" ucap tono berkeringat dingin. "mereka?" tanya mikan sambil menahan tawanya. " klub surat kabar, jika mereka mengetahuinya bisa-bisa sepanjang tahun aku diketawakan" lanjut tono. "terlambat" ucap seseorang dan memotret tono yang berhidung babi. Semuanya pada ketawa sedangkan tono mengejar orang yang memotretnya.

.

* * *

"aku... membuat coklat ini... aku harap kau mau menerimanya apa pun itu" ucap hotaru sambil memberikannya ke kakaknya.

Tapi background mereka berdua adalah badai musim dingin

" subaru, terimalah. Adikmu memberikannya kekamu sebagai tanda terimakasih, dia membuatnya dari dasar hatinya yang mendalam, itu akan salah jika kau menolaknya" nasehat sakurano yang melihatnya. "kau kelihatanya kau menikmatinnya sendiri, sakurano" ucap gadis disebelahnya berkacamata.

* * *

Sedangkan ditempat flea.

"kyaaaa~ maaf kan aku ,AI-chan~ " teriak flea sambil lari dari kejaran azusa yang mengamuk karena kesal tapi suara flea bukan ketakutan tapi mengejek.

"kesini kau! Ikan!" teriak azusa kesal dan mengeluarkan alicenya dan menyerang flea.

"hiyaaa~" ucap flea menghindarin serangan beruntun azusa. " kalau berbicara dengan menghindar seperti ini tidak nyaman" ucap flea sambil tetap menghindar. Dan kemudian dia memanggil alicenya banyak pedang ( kaya grandchase, mari di job 4 : geass, pedangnya kaya begitu) melayang dan membentuk perisai. "nah, ini baru nyaman~" ucap flea. "tch" "nah ai-chan, tadi aku menerima coklat dari fansclubmu menyuruhku memberikannya ke kamu" ucap flea dan ia memerintahkan sebagian pedangnya ketempat azusa untuk memakannya. " kau gila apa? Itu hanya membunuh teman masa kecilmu itu!" teriak azusa kesal. "hmm... kau harus memakannya, kan kasihan mereka~" ucap flea " kapan kau merasa prihatin dengan orang lain dasar ib—" sebelum azusa menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia tertimbun banyak coklat, yah apaboleh buat dijatuhkan sama flea.

"hmm... kalau ingin balas dendam kesini kau~ kejar aku " tantang flea dan ia lari dengan pedangnya ( sebagai alat transportasi alias dia menaikinnya(?)) tentu saja azusa kesal dan mengejar flea dengan muka marah.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran sambil menyerang dengan alice mereka.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat mikan

Mereka sedang mengejar orang memfoto tono.

"kita, harus berterimakasih pada tono, kita harus mengejar anggota club surat kabar, sangat merepotkan" ucap magane sambil menangis. "wah!" "atau kita tinggalkan saja dia " tapi kau tahu kami bukan secara pribadi diminta..." ucap magane terputus, "bukan?" tanya tsubasa kesal. "kalian berhentilah berbicara! Cepat lari dan tangkap dia!" teriak tono memerintah.

"tapi... kami sangat lelah..." ucap magane sambil nangis dan siap-siap kabur. "uh-huh" ucap tsubasa dan menahan magane agar tidak kabur. Iyalah mana mau dia mengejar orang itu sedang temannya mau kabur kan mana rela dia sedang kesusahan juga temannya malah enakan kabur.

"gawat! Di sana ada kerusuhan" teriak tono kaget.

" yak,tonouichi akira terpeleset dan untungnya dia masih hidup" ucap anggota surat kabar itu membuat, tonouichi terjatuh beneran.

Mari kita lihat situasinya :

Natsume = dikejar kejar. (tentunya lari dengan ekspresi kesal)

Ruka = dikejar-kejar juga (ekspresinya tentu saja ketakutan )

Koko = disuapinin coklat sama gadis-gadis.

Misaki sensei = nebeng di alat terbang hotaru.

Azusa = mengejar flea sambil lari dari kejaran gadis-gadis.

"misaki sensei" ucap hotaru sambil tetap memegang kemudi alat terbangnya yang berbentuk bebek. "kamu..." ucap misaki sensei sambil banyak luka (habis dikejar-kejar) "coklat" ucap hotaru sambil memberikan coklat ke misaki sensei, sedangkan misaki sensei bermuka suram karena harus menerima coklat yang kita enggak ketahui apa effeknya * ditembak baka gun*

Mikan melihat natsume dan ruka lagi dikeja-kejar " eh! Natsume-kun!" teriak mikan. Dan ada anak gadis nekat melemparkan coklat tapi nyasar ke mikan, "Mikan" teriak tsubasa. Sedangkan natsume terkejut apa yang akan terjadi pada mikan jika ia memakannya, flea yang didekat situ juga kaget tapi sayangnya jarak dia dan mikan sedikit jauh jadi flea tidak bisa menyelamatkanya walaupun dia memakai pedang nya.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang

Natsume berhasil menangkap coklat itu sedangkan tsubasa berada disamping mikan yang ingin menyelamatkannya kalah cepat dengan natsume sedangkan flea sedang lari cepat tapi kalah cepat ( ya iyalah! Lihat saja sendiri jaraknya! / flea : hehehehe ^.^ *sweatdropped* / chalice : *sweatdropped*)

Tapi dia gagal menyelamatkan sendiri, tebak kenapa? Ya, ada seorang gadis mengambil kesempatan dan melemparkannya kemulut natsume. Kontak saja ruka, mikan , tsubasa , flea ( hampir sampai dia) kaget.

"cough! Cough!" "natsume!" teriak mereka panik. Termasuk flea yang sudah sampai flea juga ikutan khawatir karena sebagai sesama dangerous class, anehnya azusa yang melihat flea khawatirin natsume membuat nya cemberut (?).

Tentu saja natsume batuk dan memegang baju tsubasa yang disampingnya dan paling dekat tentunya ( karena terlalu serius batuknya) "Hey, apa ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tsubasa panik. "hey!" tsubasa masih panik. Dan natsume gak sengaja mendorong tsubasa sehingga... mereka terjatuh kaya pacaran ( tsubasa duduk, natsume memegang bahu tsubasa bagi author hampir kaya meluk). Tentu saja semuanya kaget dan mikan bermuka pucat dan tsubasa juga sama. Semua fans club dengan cepat memotretnya termasuk flea ikutan karena dia suka ngelihat orang pacaran siapapun itu gendernya (seperti cewe sama cowo pacaran atau cewe sama cewe, atau cowo sama cowo) apalagi ngelihat hal yang langka kaya begini ( dikasih tahu tentang kalau natsume ) dan flea berencana memasukinnya kedalam ablum berisi semua yang disebutkan author dan disitu ada foto mikan dan hotaru, mikan lagi meluk hotaru. (sifat gadis yang kurang waras *ditebas*)

Tentu saja kejadian itu sangat mengehebohkan semua orang dan semua orang berteriak " MOE~~~" termasuk flea sambil di tangkap azusa dan azusa membungkam mulut flea yang membuat telinganya berdarah, tentu saja membuat flea kesal. "kau mau memakan coklatku lagi? Ai-chan" ucap flea sambil menampilkan senyum iblis nya tentu saja azusa memasang pelindung agar dia tidak menjadi boneka flea karena tadi dia hampir menngunakan baju cosplay ( dapat dari mana? ) dan untungnya dia langsung sadar pas mau difoto.

* * *

Sedangkan mikan berjalan lesu di tempat banyak daun berguguran dan sepi.

"mikan-chan" panggil seseorang yang bukan lain adalah narumi

"narumi sensei" panggil mikan

Dan mereka berjalan

"aku dari tadi bersembunyi dari kejaran para gadis, karena merasa badanku kurang baik jadi ke rumah sakit dan ketika merasa sekolah sudah tenang aku keluar" ucap narumi menjelaskan dia ada dimana.

"oh begitu, aku membuat coklat banyak untuk semuanya tetapi mereka tidak mau"' ucap mikan

"ini sangat parah" lanjutnya lagi dengan muka frustasi.

"ah... mikan aku merasa tidak ada yang mau makan" ucap narumi sambil berkeringat dingin.

Tentu saja mikan tambah frustasi

Lalu narumi sensei mengambil satu coklat dan mencobanya. "bagaimana?" tanya mikan.

Tentu saja narumi bermuka pucat layaknya orang habis makan makanan gak enak. Membuat mikan kaget dan panik

"Na,narumi sensei?" ujarnya panik

"aku Cuma bercanda,coklat buatan mu membuat aku merasa baikan dan lebih senang." ucap narumi sensei sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Mikan menggandeng tangan narumi, yang membuatnya curiga adalah narumi sensei menggunakan sarungtangan dan terlihat ada luka. " bekas luka di tangan mu..." ucap nya

"oh, ini mungkin aku mendapatkannya saat berkebun tadi" ucap narumi berbohong. "tidak usah khawatir aku sudah mendapatkan obatnya dari misaki sensei"

'luka itu...rasanya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya' pikir mikan.

* * *

**Dan esoknya...**

Di papan pengumuman terlihat foto-foto natsume dan tsubasa seolah-olah berpelukan, ruka dengan telinga kelinci, tono dengan hidung babi, dan terakhir azusa berbaju maid ( gara-gara dipaksa makan coklat flea lagi).

Tono yang melihatnya depresi, sedangkan azusa siap-siap mengirim flea ke kegelapan mendalam ( flea diikat ) dan tsubasa di hajar natsume karena kesal. Sedangkan mikan hanya menonton dengan muka pucat "hey! Ini bukan salahku! Kenapa aku dipukulin?" protes tsubasa

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : maaf minna-san jika ceritanya gaje, dan mirip dengan gakuen alice karena memang saya memang ingin ada chara baru di gakuen dan lahirlah plot ini dan lagi saya mengambil cerita dari chap 73 karena jika dari chap1 bisa bikin aku keder karena malas ngetik nya *dihajar massa*._

_Flea : Ai-chan~ kau mau coklat lagi?_

_Azusa : sampai mati pun aku gak mau! Ikan idiot._

_Flea : *kesal* *dan menyerang azusa dengan alicenya*_

_Azusa : *bertarung dengan flea*_

_Chalice07 : baiklah minna-san maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya karena saya memplagiat gakuen alice * dihajar massa dan higuchi tachibana*_

Flea : *diikat* review nya ya, semua.

Azusa : *siap-siap membunuh flea* author ini siap menerima flame apapun...

Chalice07 : asal bersifat membangun bukan merobohkan ( emang mau bangun rumah apa?).


	2. Chapter 2 : change body?

_Chalice07 : nah sekarang agak mirip dengan di komiknya chap 90 tapi agak beda, soalnya gak lucu langsung loncat chapter, jadi anggap saja fic disini pertama mereka ganti roh dan yang di chap 90nya yang kedua nanti._

_Mikan : maaf kan author karena dia memplagiat *cry*_

_Chalice07 :*cry* mikan, kau gak usah meminta maaf ke reader tapi aku... soalnya aku yang salah_

_Mikan : Chalice07 *hugged*_

_Chalcie07 : *hugged*_

_Hotaru : *menembak baka gun ke 2 orang sama idiotnya*_

_Mikan & chalice07 : *pingsan*_

_Hotaru : saya disclaimernya lagi..? merepotkan... (salah sendiri menembak baka gun)_

_Flea : saya...saja kalau gak mau..._

_Hotaru : silakan_

_Disclaimer : Gakuen alice bukan milik chalice07 dia hanya memplagiatnya sedikit, dan ditambah sedikit cerita. G.A milik higuchi tachibana,_

_Warning : gaje, ngaco, OOC , aneh , siapkan obat kepala saat mau membaca karena menyebabkan sakit kepala , Plagiat , Dll_

_Happy reading._

**Pagi hari...**

* * *

"H-O-T-A-R-U~" teriak mikan saat masuk kelas, dia langsung memeluk hotaru. Dengan sigap hotaru menembak baka gun ke mikan dan hasilnya dia telempar. Semua yang melihatnya merasa sudah biasa karena ini kebiasaan setiap hari.

" pagi , flea" panggil mikan saat flea masuk kelas. "pagi, mikan ,semua" balasnya. "Flea, luka mu bertambah" ucap mikan khawatir "ehehehe... seperti biasa aku ceroboh menggunakan alice ku" ucap flea santai. " wahahaha... kau ceroboh sekali, flea" tawa mereka semua kecuali natsume, azusa , hotaru , ruka-pyon.

'dia... menutupinnya lagi... sesuai pikiranku dia gak cocok mendapatkan misi itu' pikir azusa melihat flea sambil membaca buku matematika. Sedangkan natsume tidur dengan buku komik menutupin wajahnya lagi, ruka-pyon hanya diam saja, hotaru dia kelihatan mengetahui sesuatu.

"umm... mikan-chan, tadi kau ditembakin pakai baka gun sama hotaru? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya flea kelihatan khawatir "aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab mikan sambil tertawa "hoooh, untung lah" Flea menarik nafas lega dan tidak menyadarkan ada azusa dibelakangnya "Yang musti dikhawatirkan itu dirimu sendiri"ucap flea sambil mengakat sedikit baju flea di bagian bawah, terlihat dibagian perut dia terdapat balutan perban membuat mikan dan yang lainnya kaget.

"hmp, luka bertambah banyak bukannya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri malah orang lain yang lukanya Cuma memar doank" ucap azusa dingin sambil melepaskan pegangannya. "Flea... apa itu sakit?"tanya mikan "tentu saja tidak , mikan. Sudah sembuh kok" jawab flea sambil tersenyum, "apa kah itu benar?"tanya azusa ketus di belakang Flea. Entah kapan atau sejak kapan muncul pedang melayang dan menyerang azusa semua yang melihatnya kaget ada pedang melayang, hampir saja azusa kena pedang tersebut cuman wajahnya kena goresan serangan pedang tersebut "Flea"ucap azusa sambil death glare ke flea, "Apa boleh buat kau berisik kaya tante-tante ngoceh, _coldboy_"ucap flea sambil menunjukkan mukannya yang kesal itu.

"apa katamu ,Ikan Basi" balas azusa sambil bermuka kesal, dan mereka akhirnya berantem (ujung-ujungnya). "Hotaru, mau pergi kemana kau?"tanya mikan sambil melihat hotaru pergi "Jalan-jalan" balas hotaru singkat "Ikut!" teriak mikan sambil berlari ke arah hotaru

**-esoknya-**

Mikan dan hotaru masuk kekelas mendapat kan kelas kosong eh salah cuman beberapa orang saja azusa sedang membaca buku pelajaran fisika (saya lupa pelajaran di gakuen alice), ruka sambil memegang usagi, natsume sudah tidur dengan tenang *dibakar* maksud ku sedang tidur dengan komik di mukanya, dan flea sedang... memegang sebuah botol besar yang misterius itu.

"apa itu ,flea-chan?"tanya mikan "ah, ini botol untuk..."sebelum flea menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia terpeleset menyebabkan botol itu pecah, mereka yang ada didalam ruangan (cuman ada Mikan,hotaru,natsume,ruka,azusa,flea) pingsan dalam sekejap dan terlihat ada roh keluar dari tubuh mereka.

* * *

"mikan!mikan! apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya narumi sambil memegang mikan semua temannya kelihatan khawatir karena menemukan mikan, hotaru,natsume,ruka,Azusa dan Flea pingsan di dalam kelas.

"OI,bisakah kau melepaskan tangan busuk mu itu ,dasar guru gay" ucap mikan sambil memasang muka death glare membuat semuanya kaget. "KYAAAA! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Dan kenapa tubuhku ada disana?" teriak panik Flea sambil menunju-nunjuk ke arah mikan dan narumi,

DUAK!

Flea mendapatkan lemparan buku tebal dikepalanya, "bisakah kau diam ,Ikan laut"ucap hotaru kesal. "HEI, apa maksud mu ikan laut!" tiba-tiba azusa langsung main teriak saja dengan muka kesal. "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku sedang menyiapkan baka gun?"tanya natsume dengan muka ketakutan sambil memegang usagi, Ruka sedang menyiapkan baka gun untuk menembakkan kearah Flea yang sedang panik. Semua yang melihatnya membatu tanpa kata-kata.

"Narumi-sensei, saya menemukan sesuatu" panggil nonoko sambil memegang sebuah botol besar yang pecah, walaupun pecah tulisan eh atau labelnya masih ada. "Pantas mereka aneh, penyebabnya ini toh" ucap narumi saat melihat tulisan label itu "jadi..." semua melirik kearah mereka berenam yang melakukan kegiatan aneh.

* * *

"jadi... mikan-chan di tubuh Flea-chan..." ucap narumi, sedangkan 'Flea' menangis.

"Hotaru ditubuh ruka..."lanjut narumi sedangkan 'ruka' sedang makan dengan santai.

"Natsume di tubuh mikan..." lanjutnya lagi , sedangkan 'mikan' sedang menendang sumire yang hendak mau memeluknya.

"Ruka di tubuh natsume" lanjutnya lagi, sedangkan 'natsume' cuman bermuka pucat sambil memeluk kelincinya.

"Azusa di tubuh hotaru..." lanjutnya lagi, sedangkan 'hotaru' sedang membaca buku bahasa.

"dan terakhir... Flea di tubuh azusa" ucap narumi sambil melihat 'azusa' dengan muka pucat, 'azusa' sedang memakai baju cosplay, menggunakan baju maid dan dikepalanya terdapat kuping kucing dan menggunakan pita yang manis.

"Flea, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan tubuh ku?" ucap 'hotaru' mulai kesal dan siap-siap memukul kepala 'azusa' dengan keras Dan mereka pada akhirnya berantem semua hanya sweatdropped.

"lalu Azusa-Flea, dimana obat penawarnya?"tanya narumi. "umm... maaf narumi sensei saya menjatuhkannya saat perjalanan kekelas" jawab 'azusa' dengan keringat dingin Narumi sensei dan semuanya membatu.

* * *

"hmm... dimana ya?" ucap 'Flea' sambil mencari disemak-semak, "ukh—" tiba-tiba saja di bagian perut flea yang terdapat perban terasa sakit bagi 'flea' 'lukanya belum sembuh, tapi kenapa flea mengatakan sudah sembuh'pikir 'flea' sambil bermuka khawatir.

"lho, kau kalau tidak salah murid baru kelas mikan dan murid baru di Dangerous class kan?"tiba-tiba muncul lelaki bertato bintang diwajahnya dan seorang perempuan cantik disebelahnya, "Ukh...Tsubasa senpai~" tiba-tiba 'Flea' memeluk tsubasa dan membuat mereka kaget.

* * *

"begitu toh, mikan. Saya pikir kenapa nih orang main meluk saja" ucap tsubasa sambil mengelus-elus rambut 'Flea' untuk menghibur 'flea', "Flea-mikan, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya 'azusa' sambil berlari ke arah mikan dan tsubasa senpai. "Belum , Flea" jawab ' flea' , entah apa dan kenapa 'azusa' diam saja "ada apa ,flea-chan?"tanya 'flea' "tidak...hanya aku merasa aneh bertanya dengan diri sendiri..." ucap 'azusa' sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAK!

Lemparan buku tebal tepat mengenai kepala 'azusa' dan menyebabkan 'azusa' pingsan. Membuat semuanya cengo, " dasar ikan bodoh" ucap 'hotaru' kesal "hei! Apa salah ku? Kenapa melempar ku dengan buku tebal itu? dikira gak sakit? Dan ini tubuh mu kenapa kau tega pada tubuhmu ini?"protes 'azusa' dengan kesal (habis bangun dari pingsannya). "aku sih gak masalah cuman... ini gara-gara siapa aku harus mendiamin tubuh perempuan?" ucap 'hotaru' dengan death glarenya.

"hee... aku ingat! Ai-chan kan benci perempuan ,ya" ucap 'azusa' sambil menepuk tangannya, " sekarang dimana penawarnya , maniak pedang? Aku sudah gak sanggup lagi dengan tubuh ini!" protes 'hotaru' " kira-kira kau menjatuhkan penawarnya dimana ,flea-chan?"tanya 'flea'

"kalau gak salah..." " kelihatannya gak jatuh cuman aku lupa menaruhnya dikamarku" ucap 'azusa' sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menerima pukulan keras dari 'hotaru'.

"kenapa memukulku ,Ai-chan?" protes 'azusa' sambil menangis "jadi kau menaruhnya dikamarmu ? mustinya dari tadi, jadi saya gak perlu cape-cape!" ucap 'hotaru' dengan kesal "hehehe... maaf tapi aku tadi lupa dan sekarang baru ingat..."ucap 'azusa' sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal itu.

* * *

"sekarang dimana penawarnya ,flea-chan?"tanya 'flea' saat ini dia dan 'azusa' dikamar flea sambil mencari penawarnya sedang 'hotaru' dia berada diluar kamar. "Ai-chan , bisa kah kau membantu ku?" panggil 'azusa' dan tidak ada balasan kata-kata membuat 'azusa' kesal dan membuka pintu, "ada apa , ikan basi?" tanya 'hotaru' sambil membaca buku inggris (?) "namaku flea, ai-cha. Dan kau tidak bosan memanggil ku ikan karena aku suka ikan" ucap 'azusa' dengan raut muka kesal.

"Tidak" jawab 'hotaru' singkat membuat 'azusa' kesal dan menarik 'hotaru' masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu ( maksudnya membanting) "ngapain kau menarikku masuk kedalam kamar ini? Ini kan kamar perempuan, laki-laki gak boleh masuk!" protes 'hotaru' dengan wajah malu. "tidak ada larangan seperti itu kok dan kau kan dalam tubuh hotaru jadi gak usah malu" jawab 'flea'. "dan ayo bantu kami, ai-chan!" perintah 'azusa' sambil mengacungin jari ke arah 'hotaru' "tch, kenapa harus a.." ucapan 'hotaru' terpotong gara-gara 'azusa' "kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa tapi kalau kembalinya lambat saya gak nanggung lho" sindir 'azusa' membuat 'hotaru' kesal dan membantu mencarinnya.

-1 jam kemudian-

"ini apa?"tanya 'flea' sambil memperlihatkan sebuah botol "ah, itu dia penawarnya , thanks mikan" ucap 'azusa' sambil mengambil botol itu dari tangan 'flea' "ayo kita panggil teman-teman" ajak 'flea'

* * *

"kembali! Hore!" teriak mikan bahagia karena tubuhnya sudah kembali "dada mu rata banget , polkadot" ucap natsume mebuat mikan kaget dan blushing karena malu , sedangkan hotaru makan dengan santai dan ruka memeluk usaginya diam saja, dan ausa membaca buku sejarah (?) dengan santai "oh ya, ai-chan. Ada yang ingin kukasih tahu" ucapan flea membuat azusa bingung.

"lihat ini~" tiba-tiba flea memberi sebuah 3 foto azusa lagi pakai cosplay membuat azusa membatu "cantik tidak?"tanya flea dengan muka ketawa membuat azusa kesal "dan paling cantik itu kalau melihat mu mati!" ucapan azusa dengan aura membunuh membuat flea panik dan kabur.

Ujung-ujungnya kejar-kejaran. Membuat semua sweatdropped ( kecuali natsume dan hotaru)

* * *

_Chalice07 : buntu ide... kelihatannya hiatus saja ini ya?_

_Hotaru : silakan..._

_Flea : jangaaan! Bagaimana nanti peran oc mu ini?_

_Chalice07 : kalian berdua gak kuhancurkan tapi pindah tempat_

_Flea & Azusa : ?_

_Chalice07 : kalian berdua kutaruh sebagai OC di fic grand chase ku~_

_Flea : bukannya sudah ada?_

_Chalice07 : udah lihat aja nanti._

_Azusa : jadi ini fic..._

_Chalice07 : mungkin sementara atau selamanya hiatus!_

_Flea : *sob* tolong reviewnya ya minna maafkan author karena mau me hiatusnya..._

_Chalice07 : ayo kita ke fic GC ku *pergi dan menarik 2 Ocnya*_

_Mikan : *sedih karena 2 temannya pergi* sayonara azusa-kun , flea-chan._


End file.
